


Wash away the pain

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Heartbreaking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't even know how to tag, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always one step too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing Aokise. This is what happened. I don't even know what to say. I apologize

It shouldn't have happened like this.  
  
His body trembled, shaking in fear, golden eyes wide, as the blue hues of his beloved were starting to fade. They were supposed to grow old together, start a family of their own and teach their son how to play basketball. They had a plan, one that included each other and no one else.   
  
Why was fate so cruel?  
  
They had danced around each other since middle school. Aomine was too full of himself to see Kise in front of him. Kise was trying his hardest, his  **absolute** hardest, to grab his attention. He didn't want the one person who motivated him to leave him in the dust. He wanted to continue to play basketball with him, and at the same time, wanted to keep fighting against him. He knew the only way he'd be acknowledged was to let him go, let his admiration for the blue-haired male disappear into the wind.   
  
Even though he got over that small obstacle, another came in his way.  
  
He always suspected he had feelings, romantic ones, for the tanned male. It was inevitable, no other guy, or girl for that matter, attracted his attention. Sure he would acknowledge them, play with them to keep them entertained, but eventually he got tired of it. Of not having the one person he truly wanted.  
  
And when he finally got him, this had to happen. Why would anyone do this to him? Kise knew he'd hurt lots of people, but he, too, had been hurt by those people, by the one person he treasured most. He could easily lie to himself and say he loved Kuroko. But why put on such a facade?  
  
He was tired of everything. The lying, the deceit, the titles.   
  
 ** _Everything_**.  
  
He just wanted the one person he admired most, the one person who treated him as Kise Ryouta, to finally open his eyes and see. Really see he was there for him, had been there despite everything they'd gone through. When Aomine had agreed to date him, he had found relief and joy he hadn't discovered since basketball.  
  
This was so unfair.  
  
He stared down at his lover, eyes barely open as the rain continued to pour over their forms. The sound of people screaming and panicking didn't register in his mind. Blood dripped from tanned lips as Kise tried to keep those blue orbs open, if only for a bit longer. He didn't want them to ever close. But he could see the tired and glazed look in Aomine's eyes, red liquid sticking to his pale hands. Not even the sound of the ambulance registered in his mind as he pulled him into his chest. Burying his head in his neck, he sobbed, shuddered, clenched his teeth in anger and despair as he felt his skin go cold.   
  
 _'_ _No... no... Please... Don't leave me behind again... Aominecchi..."_  
  
But when he felt the paramedics pull him away from Aomine, he found himself screaming. He wasn't aware of the three men, who were trying to keep him calm and yelling orders to everyone else, attempting to restrain him as two more went to put the lifeless body on the stretcher, doing their best to revive him. Kise felt his blood go cold when he realized Aomine's beautiful blue eyes were closed, his chest stopped rising and falling with each breath.   
  
Before he could comprehend what was going on, he felt a stab in his arm, causing a gasp to escape his lips as his vision blurred. The image of Aomine being pulled away from him burned into his mind and Kise found himself slipping into oblivion. Nothing else mattered to him at this point, as he found himself falling into an endless sleep.  
  
' _I was too late...'_


End file.
